The Wrong Kind of Right
by auntie callisto
Summary: mild violence, like one or two swear words. Jubes 'n Rogue fight over Wolvie
1. Default Chapter Title

THE WRONG KIND OF RIGHT

Chapter 1: The Fight.

by: auntie callisto, 2001

  
  


**Six months ago...**

*..."You runnin' again?" He turned to face her, "Not really, I-- I just have some things I gotta take care of up North." He smiled at her and touched the white stripe in her hair. She smiles back at him, "Ah kinda like it,"she says referring to her new color of hair, then to him "Ah don't want you to go.." He slipped his dogtags off and placed them in her open palm. "I'll be back for these..." He left the rest of the sentence 'and for you' unsaid. He didn't need to say what they both already knew. Then he turned and walked out of the mansion. Unknown to him she watched from a window as he speeded away on Scott's custom motorcycle. She watched him until he was out of sight...*

**Present...**

_Logan, come back soon..._The young mutant's thoughts drifted as she twirled her fingers around the dogtags she wore. Her other arm supported her head with her elbow on the desk and her cheek against her palm. There was suddenly a sound all around her, like mild chattering interrupting her daydream. Her hearing got better as a figure in front of her slowly came into focus. The sound was snickering from other kids. "Earth to Rogue." She glanced up and gulped. Towering above her was Ororo Munroe, also known as the X-woman Storm. However, from the hour of 10:55 A.M. to 11:55 A.M she was called "the hurricane" by the kids because of her swift removal of unruly students from her class. "Did you hear a single word I just said?" 

"N-no, ma'am" Rogue stuttered, playing nervously with the dogtags, until she got a finger stuck in the chain. That made the other kids howl with laughter. Rogue grumbled under her breath, but finally freed her stuck finger. "Well," Ororo said, folding her arms over her chest, "Since you already know what we're discussing so well that you don't need to pay attention, why don't _you_ give _us_ the lesson?" "Uh..s'cuse me ma'am?" "Go on, Rogue," Ororo stepped back and made a wide sweeping motion with one arm, "Tell us what the 'Y2K Scare' was all about."

Heat crept up her neck and colored her cheeks. Reluctantly, she stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat and began. "Tha wah2k scare was 'bout how ev'rybody thought the world was gonna end at midnight on December 31st of 1999...see, there was this computer bug an' people started panickin' thinkin' that all th' computers and ev'rythin' else that was electronic would quit workin' an' there'd be a depression 'cause none o' th' banks would--"

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Rogue took a deep sigh as the kids all piled out of the classroom, whispering to herself, "Saved bah the b--"

"Rogue?"

She turned to see Storm beckoning at her with a finger. She went over to the teacher's desk and braced for the lecture. She half-listened with all the impatience of a teenager. When it was over, she was free to go.

"Ewww!" Jubilee griped as the lunchlady plopped a heaping ladelful of (alleged) food on her plate. Kitty said nothing, but wrinkled her nose in disgust when it was her turn. They discussed the profound intricacies of who was dating whom as they continued down the line, picking a few fruits and mostly junk food.

They sat at "their" table, which belonged to them, Rogue, and their other friend Spyke, but he was sick today. Rogue stared intently ahead, gazing at nothing. She absently swirled her applesauce with a plastic spork. "Hey, why so glum, Rogue?"Kitty inquired in between bites. The skunk looked up briefly at the sound of her name, but said nothing. "It's Logan, ain't it?" Jubes piped," ya miss 'im, don'tcha?" Green eyes shimmered, followed by a weak "Yea...kinda..." Jubilee's eyes narrowed, as she gave her friend a queer look. "You don't like, **_like_**__ him, do you?"

Rogue blushed immediately, "A'course Ah don't!" Jubilee wasn't fooled, "Uh-huh, yea whatever,"she rolled her eyes. The skunk was getting flustered,"He's just mah friend, Ah swear it." Jubilee muttered something. That did it. Rogue stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, leaning across to get in Jubes' face. "Wah don't ya say that to mah face!"she pratically screamed. Jubilee bolted up and got in Rogue's face close enough that they were almost kissing. "Why don'tcha like make me!"

By now they had the attention of every student in the cafeteria, every one of which was chanting "fight...fight...fight...". The two friends stared each other down. Kitty saw where this was going to lead and tried to pull Jubes back, but she pushed her away. Rogue got pissed at Jubilee. "Hey, don't push her!" Rogue said, shoving Jubilee. Jubes lost it. She got up on the bench and dove across the table, tackling Rogue and sending them both down onto the floor. 

The cafeteria was in a uproar, hooting and hollering for either one to kick the sh** out of the other. The girls scrambled on the floor for a while but they wound up with Rogue lying on the floor on her back and Jubilee stradling her. She had Rogue by the neck, but something held her back. Her powers were flaring from behind her gloves, but she held them in check. She really didn't want to paff Rogue. She was, after all, one of her best friends in the whole word besides Kitty.

Staring up at Jubilee pinning her down, Rogue was still angry. She didn't notice when Jubilee's hands fell away from her neck. Jubilee shifted, moving to let Rogue up, but the skunk mutant brought her legs up and did a backwards somersault, sending Jubilee forward. The firecracker lay sprawled on her stomach when Rogue pounced on her back. She took her arm and pinned it. "Ow, hey! Leggo!" Jubes whined. "No! Not till ya take it back!" 

Suddenly a voice boomed in their minds. "Stop it, both of you!" Both girls clutched their heads. 

  
  


*END OF CHAPTER 1*

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Disclaimer-- Anything X-related belongs to the people at Marvel.

Author's Note-- This started in response to a challenge to write a romantic songfic involving Logan and Rogue and to include the song "The Right Kind of Wrong" from the movie Coyote Ugly. I'll get around to the song in the later chapters, but as I began to write this I thought of so many ways that a love could be 'the right kind of wrong' that's why I had to include certain characters that seem unnecessary for the time being, but they will have a greater part in the chapters to follow.

Second Note-- If you want more, please let me know, I am currently working on about six other 'fics all at the same time, so get on my butt about finishing this if you want me to. Anyone who knows me knows I'm notorious for not finishing what I start. I'm still only halfway done with a sequel to kiss the girl, my first X-fic that I wrote which seems so long ago.

Flames are welcomed at either dark_angel_max@netzero.net or auntiecallisto@yahoo.com They keep me warm during the long, cold, lonely winter nights. Tell me what you think-- Good? Bad? Ugly?

Afterthought-- I sure talk alot, don't I?...=)


	2. Wrong kind of Right Chapter 2

THE WRONG KIND OF RIGHT

Chapter 2: Detention, or Enter the Gambit

by: auntiecallisto, 2001

  
  


"Ow! That like _hurts_, ya know?" Jubilee bitched while Dr. Jean Grey positioned her arm on the metal examining table. "Well it wouldn't hurt, if you'd stop squirming,"Jean admonished. "Now keep still," she said. 

Jean walked over to her other patient, who was sitting on and swinging her legs from another metal examining table. After a thorough inspection she said, "Well, you both seem to be just fine," she motioned for Rogue to hop down from the table. The skunk complied. The doc continued, "but I still want to get an x-ray, just to make sure,"she said to Jubes.

Jubes gave a mock-snarl to Rogue who now stood beside Dr. Grey, helping her to prep the x-ray machine. Rogue noticed and turned up her nose, crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue to Jubilee. Jube's snickered but manage to pass it off as a cough. Luckily, Jean didn't know. She went about her business like she hadn't noticed anything wrong. "Rogue, hand me that film cartridge,"she asked. "This one?"Rogue asked holding one up. "No, that one's exposed. I mean the one next to it." "Okay,"Rogue said grabbing the right one this time.

When she turned back to hand it to Jean, she almost burst out laughing. Jubilee's eyes were all bugged out. Her bottom teeth were over her top lip like an extreme underbite, and her neck muscles were straining. "Here ya go,"Rogue handed the film to Jean just in time for Jean to look up and see Jubilee.

Jean burst out laughing, and that started the two younger girls. Jean had known they were doing something behind her back, but as it is her nature not to pry in other people's business, she just let them alone, but now that she was picking up on what they had done earlier, she got to see what Rogue's face had looked like too. That just made her laugh harder.

"Well, I'm glad you two are back to being friends," said Jean wiping at her eyes, "but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. You still have to be punished." That drew an exasperated "aww, man..." 

from each girl. Jean's look went stern. "You know the rules. No fighting."

__________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Well what do you know, Jubilee's arm wasn't broken. So that means she had to spend three hours after school in detention, probably with Scott as the supervisor. Man, oh, man would that be absolutely no fun at all. Jubilee paused in her thoughts for a second. She couldn't think of anybody--save Jean--who didn't hate that tight-ass Scott.

The kids in the detention hall were being unruly and generally having a good time of themselves because Scott was about ten minutes late. It was like they all had the same unspoken hope: unsupervised detention! Kitty phased in through the closed door. "Hey, Kitty!" they all said in unison. "Hey, "she replied. Next she spoke mostly to Jubes and Rogue. "You guys are never gonna guess who's here!"she said in her most annoying Valley-speak voice.

She never got the chance to tell them, because the door immediately swung open and the supervisor (a.k.a babysitter) stepped in. Immediately the room got very, very quiet. Bobby seemed disappointed. There would be no screwing around in detention this time. Jubilee was kind of shocked, she sat there dumbfounded. Rogue was mortified. She buried her face in a book and prayed he wouldn't notice her.

Logan leaned back on the teacher's desk and folded his arms over his chest. He said nothing for a few minutes. He was surveying the situation, sizing the kids up. He saw mostly familiar faces, ones that were known to cause trouble.

Taking a clipboard from the desk, he started to take roll call. "Drake." "Here." Logan checked off Bobby's name. "Wagner...?" "Present." Logan raised his brows at the fuzzy elf. "What're you doin' here?" Kurt said nothing, but hooked a thumb in the general direction of Bobby. Logan grunted. He called a few more names some of which were present and some that weren't. "Daniels?" No answer came. "Evan Daniels?" Kitty spoke up, "He's out sick today." 

Logan looked down his list for "Pryde, Kitty". It wasn't there. "You s'posed ta be here?" Kitty flushed scarlet. "See ya," she whispered to Jubes before phasing her way through the wall. "Lee." " Yo," Jubes called. Logan dutifully checked off Jubilee, and went on to the next name. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Rogue?"he asked, and it came out sounding puzzled.

The skunk lifted her head up slightly, but hung it in shame when she saw the dissapointment in his eyes. "How'd you get in here?" he asked. She spoke so softly, that he had to ask her to repeat what she said louder this time. "Ah got in a fight..."she said. Logan tensed, "With who?"he demanded. Rogue pointed over her shoulder to Jubes who sat diagonally behind her. "About what?"Logan continued prying.

"...." Rogue mumbled

"What?"

"..."she whispered

"What?"

"You, okay! Tha fight was about you!"

Rogue wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die right then and there. She didn't notice the smirk on Logan's face, realizing she had a crush on him. Nor did any of the other kids, who were too busy laughing at her confession, except for Jubes. When they had settled down enough for him to be heard over them, he continued calling roll again, as he had before as if nothing had happened.

_Great_, Jubes thought irritably, _just great. Now I get to stay here and watch those two make ga-ga eyes at each other for a whole three hours. What fun, _she thought sarcastically.

Finally, Logan got to the last name on the list, but he couldn't read it. It looked like a last minute addition that had been penciled in. He tried to make sense of it, but the signature was atrocious. He glanced at the only one who's name hadn't been called yet. Logan didn't recognize him.

He was handsome enough for a young man his age. He was about seventeen or eighteen years old, if a day, but his scruffle of a beard, shaped into a goatee, made him look older. His auburn hair was a shade rustier than Marie's and he let it grow long and unbound, letting it fall into his eyes. He had broad shoulders and Logan guessed he was close to six feet tall. He was wearing an old leather duster coat that was too big for him by about three sizes, but Logan knew he would grow into it. This kid hadn't stopped growing just yet. The mystery boy's eyes were covered by silver shades that were too tinted to see anything from the outside.

Everything about this new kid just screamed "Rebel without a cause" to Logan. It was just in the way he carried himself. To the untrained eye, he seemed aloof, perhaps even relaxed. He leaned back in his seat, his legs stretched out before him, crossed lightly at the ankles. But Logan knew better. Logan knew that from his vantage point way in the back of the room, he could keep an eye on everyone in the room, and being that there was only one way out of the room, there was also only one way in. _This kid's smart. Real smart._

"What's yer name?" Logan demanded clearly indicating the new boy. He paid no attention to Logan, seemingly more interested in the fairer sex, namely, Rogue. That riled Logan. He didn't exactly know why but it just did. He filed the thought away in his mind, passing it off as fatherly concern for the type of guys Rogue should associate with.

Logan walked briskly over to the desk, with deliberate strides. The boy only looked up at Logan when he came to stand right by his desk. "What's yer name?" Logan asked, more insistently.

The new boy and Logan stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Finally, the boy removed his glasses. He glared at Logan and said, "Dey call me Gambit, homme." Logan seemed satisfied with that. He crossed off the name and went back to the desk at the front of the room.

Rogue had been watching the whole time. When this "Gambit" kid had taken off his glasses, she had seen a glimpse of his unusual eyes. It made her heart pound, but the emotion wasn't exactly fear.

The afternoon wore on. Everyone was bored out of their skulls. Even Logan. He didn't want to be there any more than the kids did. Suddenly, a loud explosion made everybody jump. They all looked to the back of the room where the explosion had come from. 

Gambit had a helpless expression on his face, and he was shrugging as if to say "my bad". Logan was thinking of many ways to punish him, but for some reason he couldn't make himself do it. There was some kind of aura around the boy that filled the room and mezmerized everyone in it...

__________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


well that's it for now, oh, almost forgot.

Disclaimer-- Don't I just **_wish_**__ I was Stan Lee, but I'm not, so the X-men aren't mine, neither is Marvel comics...(wipes away a tear).

About the 'Verse-- yeah, I know, it's a weird 'Verse, sort of a cross between the movieverse and X-men Evolution.

More to come-- Bear with me, my muse is **_insisting_**__ I continue writing Nikita stuff. While I don't want to reveal what will happen next, I do want to keep readers enticed....Some characters will bond, someone will go to an unlikely person for advice, and **_someone_**__ feels like a pedophile...

One more note-- Sorry for the Scott/Kitty bashing, I just don't like them.


	3. Gambit's Warning

THE WRONG KIND OF RIGHT

Chapter 3: Rooftop Conversation

  
  


No matter how hard Rogue tried, she couldn't concentrate with Kitty blasting the latest 2gether CD, and the sounds of Jubilee eating Pop Rocks and playing South Park on PS2. That was the sucky part about sharing a room with your two best friends, no privacy. Rogue sighed heavily and headed for her secret spot. 

When she got there, she found it wasn't so secret. Somebody was already there. "Hi," the new boy looked up at Rogue from his perch on the mansion's rooftop. "Hey," she replied, sitting down next to him. He layed back down and put his hands behind his head. "Nice night, eh?"

"Yea, the stars are real pretty tonight..." Rogue said, "...uh...we didn't really get a chance to talk earlier. Ah'm Marie." Gambit stared at the hand extended towards him in friendship, and then up into the emerald eyes of it's owner. "I know, chere...I'm Remy. Remy LeBeau," he took her gloved hand and noted that she had quite a grip for a girl. His eyebrows knitted for a second. "Why ya always wearin' dose t'ings?" he asked, genuinely curious, as she _never_ took them off. Rogue blushed, then faultered. Finally she said, "You don't wanna know, trust me, you really don't."

"Fair enough, belle." On any other night, Remy would have been more than happy to be in the presence of a beautiful girl like Marie. On this night, however, his mind was on other things. He went back to staring at the stars. His thoughts drifted to his past life, before he had ever heard of Xavier's school. "So, where ya from, Mr. LeBeau?"

Remy had just begun thinking that maybe he could find a way to belong here. Rogue's question was so sudden that it startled him even though he had felt her presence the whole time. He glanced sidelong at her and saw that she had mimicked his position. "N'Awlins," he answered.

"Are ya Creole?"

"Dunno, but I was raised as such."

Rogue propped up on her elbows and cocked her to the side. "Whadda ya mean?"

"I was 'dopted, chere."

"Oh, Ah see."

"Do ya, chere? Do ya really anyt'ing 'bout me?"

"Ah think Ah do."

"...Bet I can tell ya where ya're from..."

"Really?"

Gambit nodded.

"You're on. Go ahead, Mr. LeBeau, tell me all about mahself."

"Well, from y'accent, I'd say ya're from Deep South, maybe Georgia?"

"Mississippi"

Gambit shrugged. "Close 'nuff. Bet ya had this nice, big house, an' ya parents were still t'gether after twenty-some-odd years. Ya had a crush on the boy next door who was ya best friend far back as ya c'n 'member...an' ya mama played somethin'...piano?

"Geez...What are ya? A 'path?"

"Non, I just pick up on dese t'ings sometimes...Wheels be callin' it "empat'y"... 'Sides, chere, it's in ya eyes." There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Remy was the one to break it. "So, ya got lotsa friends?"

Rogue shrugged, "Well, besides Jubes and Kitty, there's Kurt, Bobby, and Evan. Not alot, but we're all tight,"she said. Gambit nodded. There was another moment of awkward silence and again it was Remy who broke it. "So...ya...got a boyfriend?..."

Rogue scrunched up her face at the notion, "Naw," shaking her head. Gambit just gave her a look, "Are ya sure?" he asked. Rogue nodded vehemently, "Yep, Ah'm quite sure." Gambit eyed her sidelong, " How 'bout dat Wo'va'rine guy?"

"Who? _Logan_? Are ya _kiddin'_? He doesn't lahke me!" Rogue said a little defensively. Gambit rolled his eyes at her outright denial that there was anything between herself and Logan. "Whatevah, chere. I saw de way he be lookin' at ya in detention today. It wasn't right. He could be ya father. Or maybe ya granpa."

"He's ain't _that_ old. 'Sides, whadda you care? What, ya jealous, or somethin' ?" 

"No, I-- why should I be?"

That stung Rogue. She wanted Remy to be at least a _little_ jealous. But why? Then the answer came to her. **_Marie, what're ya doin' fallin' in love with two different men?, _**__she thought to herself.

"I'm just sayin', chere, watch out foh dat guy."

  
  


******END OF CHAPTER******

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Till next time, loyal readers! I'll try to have the next chap up within a week or so.


	4. I can't find my shoes

THE WRONG KIND OF RIGHT

CHAPTER 4: I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES!

  
  
  
  


It had been three weeks since Gambit had come to Xavier's school and for the last two weeks all of the students had been excited about the upcoming school dance. Remy had to fight off the girls with a stick. He was hoping to ask a certain green-eyed, skunk haired girl, but she was never alone.

The last bell had rung and the halls were full of young mutants. Gambit put his books up and shut his locker. A familiar accent caught his ear, and he turned around. There she was, walking towards him. She was talking with Kitty about some guy they both thought was cute. Kitty leaned in close to Rogue's ear, careful not to touch her, and whispered something that made both of them giggle. Rogue blushed a little. "That cain't be true. It's just a rumor, raht?" Kitty shrugged.

Gambit was about to turn around and go back to his room when Rogue spotted him at the end of the hallway. She waved at him, "Hey, Remy!"she called. He waited until she and Kitty walked up to him. "Hi," he said, smiling uncontrollably. Their eyes locked and Rogue smiled back,"Hi." Kitty suddenly got the feeling that she was intruding on something private. "Um, I'll leave you two alone now. Later Rogue." Rogue nodded absently at Kitty's parting comment.  
"...So..." Rogue began, intent on saying something relevant, but as soon as she opened her mouth, words failed her. "...So...?" Remy echoed. There was a long silence between them as they became lost in their own thoughts. **_Just ask her!_**__ Remy's mind insisted. **_Just say it! _**__Rogue mentally yelled at herself. It was Rogue who was the braver of the two. "So, how ya been holdin' up?" she asked nonchalantly. With Rogue so easy around him, some of Remy's own fears melted away. "I been okay. I'm doin' good. Dis place ain't exactly de Big Easy, but it kinda grows on ya." There was another long pause. Again Rogue was the one to break the silence. "So...ya goin' to the dance tonight?" 

"Don't know. I haven' asked anybody yet. How about you?" Rogue shrugged, "Me neither. Ah mean, nobody's asked me yet." Remy swallowed and came to the logical conclusion. "Ya wanna go togther?" he sounded uncertain. "Sure," Rogue responded immediately. "I mean, not a date...but..." he faltered, his face turning red. "No, of course not," she was quick to clear up, "Just two friends hangin' out." "Right," he agreed, "see ya dere." As Rogue walked away, Remy's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. He let out a long sigh and muttered to himself. "Dat girl...she gon' be de death of me..."

  
  


*****************

  
  


"Rogue! Hurry up! I have to pee!" Jubilee shouted, pounding on the door. "Ah'm almost ready!"she called from within the bathroom. "Arrrgh!" Jubilee shouted in frustration. She bolted from the room and down the hallway in a yellow blur, her coat billowing behind her. 

Rogue finally came out of the bathroom. Kitty gave a mock-whistle and Rogue lifted her arms and twirled around, showing off her new dress they had shopped for earlier in the afternoon. It was a maroon colored spagetti-strap, velvet number that hugged her curves and stopped at mid-thigh. It came as a set with matching gloves that went up to mid-bicep on her arms. Her legs were clad in black panty hose. She was wearing barely any make-up. Just enough eyeshadow to give her eyes a smokey look, and some wine-colored lipstick. 

Kitty took the bathroom, just as Rogue got out. Rogue padded her bare feet over to her bed and then knelt down and looked under the bed. She sighed and opened the closet. She rummaged in there a while and then she looked over her shoulder at Kitty. "Where's mah black heels?"

Kitty said from the bathroom, "They should be like in the closet," she replied while fussing with her hair. She finally got frustrated and just put it up in a ponytail, leaving the bangs out in front. "Not those ones," Rogue complained, "The ones with the straps in back." 

"Dammit!" Kitty muttered. She blinked her left eye and set the eyeliner pencil down, reaching for some tissues. Her eye started to water and get red. "Oh, I think Silver borrowed them." Kitty said, tending to her self-induced injury.

Rogue yelled a " 'Kay, thanks!" as she ran out the door. She ran to the end of the hall and stopped at a door that had a sticker of a biohazard symbol on it. She knocked on the door, impatiently. A few seconds later, A girl of about fourteen popped the door open just enough to peek outside with one blue eye. Loud, violent music came from within. "Heya, Silver, um, I need mah shoes back, ya know, the ones ya borrowed, "Rogue shouted over the noise. The girl peered at Rogue through the crack in the doorway. "Don't have 'em. Jean needed somethin' ta go with her outfit for that picnic she an' One-Eye had a few weeks ago. Told her you wouldn't mind."

"Okay, thanks anyway...hey, you comin' to the dance?" Rogue asked. Silver's eye narrowed. "I don't dance," she said. Then the door shut in Rogue's face. Rogue sighed and headed to Jean and Scott's room. When she got there, Scott answered the door. "Hi, Scott, is Jean here?"

"Not at the moment."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She should be in the gym, helping to set up for the dance."

"Thanks, bye!"

Scott shook his head at the girl's energy and went back to looking for his black tie. Rogue, huffing and puffing, arrived at the gym. She glanced around and didn't see Jean anywhere. She saw Ororo putting up some crepe paper. She ran up to her. "Hi, Storm. Ya seen Jean?" 

Storm looked down at Rogue. "Hello, Marie" she said, floating down to the ground on a wind current, " I believe she is with the Professor, discussing if the dance should be chaparoned. They should be in the Professor's office."

"Thanks, Stormy!" Rogue bolted off again.

  
  


************

  
  


"....Charles, really, these kids are responsible. They're not your average teenagers. Besides they don't get to go out as much as other kids their age. We should at least show them that we trust them enough to have an unchaparoned dance. "

" It is only for their own safety from mutant hate groups that they don't get to go out a lot. I understand what you're saying, Jean, but teenagers will be teenagers. How about a compromise. There will only be two chaparones, instead of five. I desginate you and Logan. The curfew will be extended from midnight to 1 AM, and they will have the run of the upper levels of the mansion.......oh, and come in, Rogue..."

"That's trippy," Rogue said, as she entered the professor's office,"Ah was just about ta knock."

"Hello, Marie."

"Hi Jean, do ya still have mah black heels? Ah wanted ta wear 'em tonight."

"Oh, I let Storm borrow them."

Rogue took a few deep breaths and left the professor's office, clenching and unclenching her fists, her frustration was begining to mount. 

  
  
  
  


*************

  
  


"Storm?"

Logan turned around when he heard Marie's voice. She glanced around the gym, and then looked at Logan. "Where's Storm?"

"She went out ta th' store ta get some more decorations."

"Do ya know when she'll be back?"

"Nope."

Rogue looked crestfallen. Her eyes were begining to water and her lower lip trembled slightly. She turned away from Logan and started to cry in her frustration. Not knowing what else to do, Logan walked up to her, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his chest. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other one was stroking her hair. "Whatever it is, it's not as bad as it seems, kid,"he reassured. " 'm almost 18," she muttered, her sobs fading away, " 'm not a kid."

"I know you're not." **_Believe me, I know you're not... _**__he thought. 

"Ah just....Ah just wanted ta look nice."

"For Remy?"

"No...Ah...." Rogue felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. **_Ah was hoping ta see you there_**__, she finished the thought in her head. 

"You look lovely, Marie. Have fun tonight," with that, Logan walked out of the gym. Rogue looked on in bewilderment. Logan was _jealous_? Of _Remy_?

  
  


*******END OF CHAPTER******

  
  


NEXT CHAPTER-- HOW DOES **JUBILEE **FEEL ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITCH? ALSO, ROGUE FINALLY FINDS HER SHOES ! 

PS-- NO VALLEY-TALKIN', PRISSY-SOUNDIN' MUTANTS WERE HARMED DURING THE WRITING OF THIS CHAPTER.....WELL AT LEAST NOT **SERIOUSLY** HARMED....HEHEHE.....

  
  
  
  



End file.
